A Black Affair
by aimeedaralyon
Summary: DRABBLE. Sirius receives a letter from his parents who make him choose between his blood and his best friends. Hinted Wolfstar.


**A Black Affair**

"I want you to tell me," Sirius demanded.

"Tell you what?" Peter squeaked in a high toned voice, shocked by Sirius´ aggressive demeanour.

"THAT I'M NOT GOING CRAZY!"

"Oh, okay! Uh, you're not going crazy?" It sounded more like a question.

"Never mind," and with those words Sirius stormed off to find Remus, and he knew just where to find him.

Sirius stormed into the library, ignoring the looks from the other students. He made his way through the labyrinth of sections and finally he saw Remus, sitting in the farthest narrowest corner at a study table surrounded by books. Remus was reading under low light and didn't notice Sirius' presence. Under normal circumstances, Sirius would´ve hid behind the Transfiguration Section and take in the view of Remus studying but tonight was different. He´d been searching for James and Remus when he´d ran into Peter. Peter had been completely useless, like he had forgotten all about their conversation last night. Sirius had let all three of them read bits of the letter he´d received, and all three had promised to help him and be there for him. So where were they when he´d woken up?

"Remus. I _need_ you to tell me."

Remus, who'd looked up instantly, dropped his quill and rose to his feet to hug Sirius. When he was enclosed in a warm hug, Sirius eyes prickled and tears started to stream down his cheeks. "Padfoot, you're not going crazy. You're one of the best guys I know, really. Your parents are putting you in an immense difficult decision, but whatever you decide to do, I'm here for you."

Remus hugged Sirius even tighter and felt silent sobs of his best friend against his shoulder. While Remus' uniform started to get damp, he could feel that Sirius was going to raise his voice, he felt it. Sirius suddenly let go of Remus and took a step back. "But I don't want it to be necessary! I just want parents like Prongs' parents!" Sirius yelled, crumbling the letter he'd taken out of his robe.

Remus voice was barely audible, "I know."

There was so much wisdom in those words, that Sirius couldn't reply. Sirius knew that Remus knew exactly what he needed.

"You're not going to lose us, no matter what you choose. We're the Marauders, you'll have to really try hard to lose us."

"I don't want to lose any of you."

Then, James appeared behind Sirius and hugged him tight. "Padfoot, we are here for you and we always got your back."

Supported by his friends' statements, he could feel the truth of their words empowering him. "You know what? I'm going to do it," Sirius said firmly. "I'm going to write my parents and tell them. Tell them that I don't feel that way about muggleborns, that I don't feel that there is such a thing as blood traitors."

Sirius plumped down in a chair and took a big piece or Remus' parchment and picked up Remus' quill before dipping it in ink. He continued, "But most importantly, I'm going to tell them that I am done. I'm not coming home. I don't want anything further from them. I hate them for what they did to Andromeda, for what they have done to Regulus all these years, and to me! But it's over now. I'm going to restore the balance. I'm not going to let them kick me out. I'm going to refuse all contact I have with them. They have gone too far this time! I refuse to let my parents dictate who Regulus can't and can hang out with. If he is happy with her, why should her blood status matter? So what if she is a muggleborn? I like her. Do you like her?" Sirius went on without giving Remus or James a chance to reply. "And then I will send a copy of my parent's letter to the Daily Prophet. I'll expose them for what they truly are. Filthy pureblood supremacists."

Sirius put the quill to parchment and began to write frantically.

Remus and James waited in silence while Sirius wrote page after page and copied his parents' letter. When he seemed to be done, Remus opened his mouth and turned to Sirius. When Sirius wanted to storm off to the Owl Wing, Remus placed his hand softly on Sirius' chest. "Padfoot, you don't want to send this."

Sirius seemed a little crazy and his eyes were wide, "I do! I really do!"

Remus shook his head slowly. "You're also going to hurt Regulus with this. You don't want that."

Sirius' eyes searched for Remus' and when they met, the tears were visible in Sirius' eyes. It was completely silent in the library, people were studying, working on their future, but in the farthest corner of the Hogwarts Library, in the narrowest space, someone made a decision. A decision that was going to change everything. A sacrifice.

Sirius quietly took Remus' hand. Without thinking what it meant, Remus enclosed the smaller hand in his own and felt his heart break looking at his best friend.

"You are an amazing person, Sirius Black," Remus said solemnly.

"He's only fourteen," Sirius mumbled, not looking up to Remus.

"And you are his big brother."

When Sirius didn't reply, Remus pinched Sirius hand, "He's a good kid, I know it will be worth it."

Sirius, who looked completely defeated, had so much fury inside that Remus felt the tension around them.

James had only been an onlooker in the whole happening but felt exactly the same. James hid his balled fists and said nothing. Furious couldn't even begin to describe the emotion he was feeling.


End file.
